


Fight

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fighting, cursing, verbal dispute, zevran pretending not to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt. Venna get's injured saving Zevran leading to an argument with the assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Zevran and warden's first fight.

“You are a very foolish girl.” Zevran snapped as he bandaged the wound on Venna’s side.

“Yes, I believe we covered this shortly after we met.” Was her sharp reply. She sat with her arms crossed not looking at the assassin.

“You could have been killed, and you are acting as though it was nothing.” His eyes narrowed at her and Venna scowled.

“If I hadn’t intervened you would be the one dead. As it is, we are both still breathing.” She turned to glare at the Antivan. “Honestly Zevran it’s not even that bad. I’ve suffered worse and you know it.”

“That is not the point! You should not put yourself in further danger for my sake. I am expendable, you wardens are not.” His harsh words made Venna pause.

“So that’s it.” She muttered coldly. “Don’t save you because I’m the warden and the world needs me. Well let me tell you something Zev,” She said standing and staring into his eyes. “You are not expendable, and I would die three times over to save you.”

Zevran stepped away from her frowning. “Sentiment is dangerous Venna.” He told her coldly.

“Are seriously going to tell me the only reason you worried was for the sake of the country Zev? If that’s the case maybe I should have left you to the Hurlock.” She glared.

“Believe whatever you wish Venna.” He said walking away.

“You hypocritical bastard.” She seethed. “I’m not blind Zevran. Deny all you like but I know you care about me.” Her eyes burned slightly and she rubbed at them.

Zevran kept walking, and Venna didn’t see the pained expression that crossed his face.


End file.
